The Great War
by gust-rider
Summary: It was a small war between two neighboring countries, it all started like that. Nobody involved could've guessed the chain of events it would unleash. Rated T for language; historical an political content.


Everything was calm on the Austrian-Hungarian Emperor's summer house. It was June 28, 1914.

Elizabeta sat comfortably on her living room, her head resting on the sofa as she sighed contently and letting herself be carried away by the beautiful music her husband produced. Outside, the day seemed peaceful; the sunlight came in through the windows, which were half covered with laced curtains.

Roderich smiled at his wife, watching her half opened eyes wonder outside the window and he softly changed his melody into a lullaby. Elizabeta turned to her husband, a loving smile graced her features as she slowly started drifting away. She was seconds away from sleeping when the abrupt sound of something clashing against the keys of the piano made her jump and look at her husband.

Roderich stood wide eyed, his face paler than usual and a slight green taint to his face and something inside of her started twisting itself. "Oh my goodness! Darling, what has happened? Are you all right?" Elizabeta asked worriedly as she dashed to her husband's side, holding his arm, trying to get a reaction of him. He opened his mouth and closed it again and turned to his love's face with a serious expression. "Elizabeta, where is the Archduke France Ferdinand and his wife today?" he asked dreading the answer. Elizabeta stuttered for a moment, surprised by the question. "Well… today is… June 28? They are in their visit to Sarajevo today…." She answered as she felt the commotion inside of her too.

Roderich stood from the piano and walked hurriedly towards the Emperor's office with a very worried Elizabeta right behind him. With a nod towards the guard the worried couple entered the study. "Your majesty…" Roderich and Elizabeta both bowed respectfully at the presence of Emperor France Joseph.

The Emperor looked up from his book at the two nations and noticed the air around both of them. "Is there… something wrong?" he questioned as he looked from one to the other. "Your nephew… The Archduke… He is no longer alive." Roderich said sternly. The Emperor had known both of them for long enough to know that they would know when something like this happened. "I… see…. He is… was… in Bosnia was he not?" he asked. "I am afraid so…" Elizabeta muttered dreadfully. He stood and walked towards the door and addressed one of the guards. "Prepare everything; we are heading back to Vienna." He said in a grave voice and closed the doors again. He turned to look at the two nations. "You two should get ready too, it's going to be a long and stressful journey." He said grimly as he retired to his personal study.

* * *

Some days later

Vienna, Austria

Elizabeta held on tightly to her husband's arm as her mind raced to the possible political implications this could lead to. She even feared war. "Do not worry, my love," Austria reassured his wife "if war is to break out, and I see that as a far possibility, it would only be with Serbia." Elizabeta thought otherwise but kept her thoughts to herself, deciding to wait for the Prime Ministers to arrive to the Emperor's office, where the nations and their emperor waited, to start any discussion.

Austria's Prime Minister Count Leopold Van Berchtold and Hungary's Prime Minister Istvan Tisza were announced and walked into the room a few moments later. After the greetings they all walked into the conference room, the Emperor seating on the head place, with Roderich to his right and Elizabeta to his left and their respective prime ministers sitting beside them. The dreaded news were shared and while Prime Minister Istvan showed his condolences to the Emperor, Count Leopold's eyes brightened. "It's the perfect." He muttered, gaining a surprised stare from both Hungary and her Prime Minister. "It is quiet convenient…" Roderich muttered agreeing.

"Mind sharing with the rest of the table what is so convenient?" the Emperor asked, not aggressively but more curious as to what the two men on his right thought. "Well, we have had to stand these Serbian nationalists for so long, it has always been a terrible pain to our empire." Count Leopold said as he looked at the Emperor with a small smile turning his lips.

Hungary didn't like where this was going. "Well, it is true, but where are you two getting with this?" Prime Minister Istvan asked.

"We obviously must react to what the Serbian's have done." Roderich said as he cleaned his glasses. "The Serbians? Austria, the Archduke was murdered in Bosnia." The fact that Elizabeta used his country name meant business. "By Gavrilo Princip, a Slav nationalist." He replied. Elizabeta was about to reply when the Emperor took word. "Are you saying we should invade Serbia?" the Emperor asked. "Yes, it is quiet the opportunity, get rid of the Slavs and add some territory to the empire." Count Leopold suggested.

"It sounds so flawless but, what will you tell Russia?" Prime Minister Istvan questioned, disliking the idea.

"What do you want to tell them? 'Wish us luck'?" Count Leopold asked sneering.

"Let me tell you for once, Russia is not going to sit, arms crossed as we invade Serbia. It is well known Russia has taken Serbia as his protégée. We lay one finger on it, and we'll have Russia breathing on our necks." Elizabeta replied. "Don't be ridiculous, Hungary, Russia has nothing to do in all of this. It is none of his business, besides if he does intrude, which is largely unlikely, we have Germany by our side." Roderich answered, looking down on his wife. Elizabeta frowned, disliking the way her husband had addressed her.

The discussion went on and on for a few more hours. At the end, the Emperor agreed with Roderich and Count Leopold, and decided Russia would be no threat to them, would they decide to attack. Everyone was excused as the Emperor himself retired to his chambers.

Elizabeta walked towards her room, an uneasy feeling creeping through her body. She sat on the couch on her room as she watched her husband arranging some things.

"Roderich….?" She muttered softly as she hugged her knees. Her husband turned to her, his face softening as he met her worried glance. "Do you… really think this is for the best?" she asked sincerely. Roderich looked at her for a moment until he returned his gaze to what he was doing. "It's been a while since something interesting happened." He replied.

Elizabeta froze. She looked awed and disgusted at him. "Interesting? You call a war interesting?" she demanded, fury boiling through her. "It is exciting, yes." He said offhandedly without turning to look at her. Cold hatred ran through her veins as she looked disgusted at Roderich, she never knew this part of him. "Oh, I forgot, you never fight yourself! Your aristocratic ass is always here, safe, while soldiers are dying out there for you!" she accused jumping up and pointing at him furious. Roderich turned to look at her with a scowl, "First of all, that is not very lady like of you, second, I do feel their deaths, and third, it will be over before Christmas." He said calmly. Elizabeta promptly told him where he could shove his lady like manor and she fumed out the room, and stormed into the courtyard.

Once outside the night air calmed her down and tears started flowing freely from her eyes. She never thought Roderich could say something like that, it felt wrong and unlike him. She sat on a stone bench on the garden and looked up to the Vienna night sky, wondering of their future and sobbing softly.

"Exasperating, isn't it?" a voice behind her muttered. She turned surprised to see her prime minister walking towards her with a defeated smile. "How stupid and easily misguided some people and countries are? Yes, I agree completely." She said bitterly between sobs. Istvan walked towards his country and patted her on the shoulder. "You know, sometimes having a marriage, as you will, between two countries may not be the best in some situations." He muttered, but before she could question the meaning of his words, he had wished her a good night and disappeared back into the palace.

* * *

One week later, July 23, the Austria-Hungarian Empire gave an ultimatum to the Serbian government, asking for ten absurdly hard demands. Serbia terrified accepted nine of the ten demands, but I was no help, the Empire would have no excuses.

July 28, the Austria-Hungarian Empire's fleet attacks Belgrade, Serbia's capital.

The war had started.

* * *

**_This is my first historical fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_If there are any spelling or historical mistakes, please tell me! It will help me alot!_**

**_I only did this for the start of WW1 but if I get reviews I could start writing for the rest of it!_**

**_.... ._**

**_....._**

**_Just a thought!_**

**_Ok, please review! It means a lot to me! thank you!!_**


End file.
